1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sample containers for use in automated clinical analyzers which are operative to test various biological samples for the presence of drugs, viruses, and other analytes. More specifically, the invention relates to a sample containment apparatus which is capable of holding a plurality of samples and which is adapted to be expeditiously mounted sequentially on carousels of a selected plurality of optimized clinical analyzers which are networked to perform a selected battery of tests on each of the plurality of samples.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated clinical analyzers which operate under program control to automatically analyze batches of biological samples for various analytes such as drugs, viruses, and the like are known in the art. An example of such an automated analyzer is the TDx.RTM. clinical analyzer which is manufactured and sold by Abbott Laboratories of North Chicago, Ill. The TDx.RTM. and other such clinical analyzers are generally capable of analyzing a batch of biological samples such as serum, urine, and the like for multiple selected analytes, such as those mentioned above, one analyte or group of related analytes at a time. With such analyzers, if it is necessary or desirable to test the same biological sample for more than one analyte, such as when testing for the usage of a number of selected illegal drugs is being conducted, each test must be carried out sequentially. Typically between tests, such analyzers must be set up with new reagents, new samples must be loaded, and instructions for the new test loaded or entered. If multiple batches of different samples are to be tested, this time-consuming procedure must be performed for each test of each batch. As a result, such machines standing alone generally are not practical or effective in applications which require relatively rapid high volume testing of samples for multiple analytes.
The throughput limitations associated with such standalone analyzers are largely overcome by interconnecting a plurality of such analyzers in a network in which each analyzer is set up and optimized to test a group of samples for a specific selected analyte or group of analytes. In a network for performing drug testing, for example, one analyzer can be testing one group of samples for cocaine at the same time a second analyzer is testing a second group for marijuana, and a third analyzer is testing a third group for amphetamines. Each group of samples may be sequentially tested by each analyzer until each sample has been tested for all of the analytes of interest. Alternatively, multiple duplicate groups of the same samples may be tested by each analyzer simultaneously.
In order to maximize the throughput of such a network, it is desirable to minimize both the sample preparation time and the time between tests. With existing sample containment apparatus, it is necessary to individually prepare multiple duplicate groups of sample containers with samples for each individual test to be simultaneously performed or to refill or fill new sample containers for each sequential test. This requirement is time consuming, adversely impacts system throughput, and increases the risk of sample contamination.
Thus, there is a need for sample containment means which provides expedient, rapid, and safe preparation and transportation of a plurality of samples between the various analyzers of a network with minimal risk of contamination. There is also a need for such means that can be used with existing carousel-type delivery means. A desirable feature of such means is the provision of individual sample containers each having the capability to hold an aliquot of sample sufficient to supply an adequate volume of sample for testing by multiple analyzers. Another desirable feature is the provision of means to minimize the possibility of contamination of samples during preparation, testing, and transportation operations. Still another desirable feature is the provision of means to promote flexibility and expediency in filling individual sample containers. The present invention has as its primary object to satisfy the foregoing needs by providing a sample containment means especially adapted for use in an automated analyzer network of the type described and having the foregoing and other features and advantages.